


Crime and Punishment

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, Consensual, Discipline, M/M, Mentions of Top Drop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Raphael's behavior had, from Lucifer's perspective, broken Sam Winchester. And there needed to be consequences for that or else it could put an end to all possibilities of them ever being Flock, which Lucifer didn't want.Kinktober day 4- Spanking





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it needs to be said, the contents of this fic are consensual.
> 
> Also, this takes place directly from the end of "Dr. Sexy MD and Aftercare" and might make more sense if that one is read first.

Lucifer walked towards Raphael until he was very much in his brother's personal space, and hugged him from behind. He bit Raphael's neck and tugged gently on the paddle to see if Raphael would let go of it and he did.

"I think we should talk about how much trouble you're in."

Raphael shivered in Lucifer's embrace, but Lucifer didn't think it was from fear. His erection hadn't flagged either, but that wasn't consent.

"Are you gonna spank me?" Raphael asked. He didn't sound as excited as Gabriel would, but the enthusiasm was still surprising to Lucifer.

"I might. But we need to talk about what you did, first." He put the paddle down on the table. It was not an instrument he intended to use on Raphael.

Raphael bit his lip and looked down, thinking.

"Do you know what you did?" Lucifer pressed. Gabriel might like games of pretend misbehaviors, in which he really had no idea what he had done for "punishment", but Raphael  _ hurt  _ Sam. And if he really had no idea that he'd done anything wrong, there would be more swats to dissuade him from doing it again.

"I upset Sam when I kissed Michael and Gabriel."

"He doesn't understand what it means to be one of our flock, or that there was intention to include them. He thought you were laying claim to Michael and Gabriel, that he wasn't supposed to be desiring all of you. And he's been in love with you since Cold Oak, so showing up with Gabriel after you two had just had sex had him thinking you'd picked up the first person you could stand to sleep with so he could see how unworthy he was." Lucifer didn't like how poorly Sam thought of himself, but that didn't mean Raphael was blameless. "Am I right in also guessing that you might be the reason Gabriel left Dean alone? He's never been one to not look after his partners." Giving Gabriel what he wanted was hard, and the aftercare wasn't just for the benefit of the submissive party.

"Yes, I persuaded Gabriel to leave Dean. I fully expected him to still be asleep when we finished."

Lucifer considered Raphael carefully. "This isn't like you at all. What happened?"

Raphael shuddered again. "I was alone for  _ so long _ . Michael was trussed in manipulations so thick I couldn't go near him, and Gabriel ran away. We all thought he could be  _ dead _ . I wanted to remind them that they're  _ mine _ . But not just mine, we're flock. And I thought I was showing Sam what he could have, but I should have thought that through better. How are you going to punish me?"

_ Attention. _ Raphael wanted  _ attention _ . He'd dragged Gabriel away from Dean because he hadn't wanted to be alone, but he might not have really realized that yet.

"I think 15 swats with my hand is a good start. 5 for each misbehavior. Maybe 20, if 15 isn't enough. Do you think that’s fair?”

Raphael nodded. "I do." He was still looking down and pressed close to Lucifer.

"Good." Lucifer studied the room. There was a sofa in the corner so he led Raphael over to it and sat down. "I want you ass up over my lap."

Raphael laid down on Lucifer's lap, placing his arms on the edge of the couch to support his head.

"I want you to count out loud for me," Lucifer said. "Ready?"

"Yes, Lucifer."

Lucifer smacked one side Raphael's ass. It was hard enough to sting and leave a light pink mark behind, but not as hard as other strikes would be. Once Raphael had counted it, he smacked the other side, and then in quick succession, did the next three.

Lucifer didn't get off on causing pain to his flock. But none of them were sadists. Giving in to Gabriel's masochistic streak, especially when he couldn't get off without more pain than any of them were willing to cause, was hard enough.

This was different. Raphael had caused emotional harm and these were the consequences. The cock against his knee was flaccid, as was his own.

As he continued the punishment, Lucifer paid attention to Raphael's tone of voice. This was about disuaiding Raphael from acting without thinking, but not about breaking him.

"What's your safeword?" Lucifer asked when they got to nine.

"Red," Raphael answered.

"What color are you now?"

"Green." Raphael sighed. "I shouldn't have been so careless. I did not know at the point when I first brought Gabriel by that Sam had any interest in me beyond his soul's attachment when I provided healing, but that still doesn't mean I should have paraded Gabriel around like a conquest or something."

"I'm going to continue," Lucifer said. "To make sure that you now better than to act in a way that hurts the flock."

"And then I'm forgiven?"

"You're already forgiven," Lucifer promised.

And then the spankings continued.

Raphael was sobbing by the end, real crying, not Gabriel's crocodile tears, and Lucifer decided 15 had been the correct number of swats.

"That's it," Lucifer said softly. "You're forgiven and I still love you." He shifted his younger brother in his arms so they he was holding Raphael and Raphael's burning ass wouldn't touch anything it shouldn't. "You have to apologize to Sam, when he's awake and aware enough to accept it."

They had no idea what kind of a mental state Sam would wake up in. Lucifer was still concerned about suicidal behavior, and their Mom had been distinctly mute on the subject.

How did you help someone restore faith in life and themselves? Sex worked really well for their flock to remember how loved they were, but that wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism and it was possible Sam wouldn't want to consent or wasn't in a place mentally where he could consent.

They'd just have to figure it out when it came to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kuddos and Comments make my day, and if you'd like to prompt me for more things from this 'verse, you can leave a comment here for send me an ask over on Tumblr. My tumblr is sageclover61.


End file.
